fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Park Hyejin
Park Hyejin (공원혜진 Park Hyejin) is one of the Aikatsu! Wonderful!. Her type is cute and her brand is Otherworldly Sky. Bio Backstory Hyejin came across many kpop and jpop groups notably BoA and Perfume, they inspired her to become an idol and at 14 she wished to get in idol academies or agencies but her parents thought she was too young to become an idol and were against it. When she moved to Japan and became 15, she tried her chance again but her parents were firmly against it. At 16 she was scouted by Wonder World which was looking for new idols for their project group GSOA, she told her parents how much she wanted to become one and they let her take the audition. She was put in advanced classes because the judges and coaches liked her passion for music and appreciated the fact that she really wanted to become an idol and showed a lot of energy during her audition. She struggled to have friends as she was very shy and felt like she didn't belonged in advanced class because there were other many talented idols and she was still a bit lacking in singing. She was unsure and thought she didn't belonged there and wanted to ask the coaches if she could go back to regular class but Erina one of the said that she had potential and that with training she could become a great idol. Showing great improvement she was put in a group with 6 other girls as one of the potential members of the group. She still felt that she was not in her place but became friends with the girls of her group mostly Miki, Sara and Yeseul. Her and her group were quickly noticed and the CEOs taught they had all the potential to be the final 7 and become the members of the group. As they took the auditions with the song that was created for the group and Sana and Hyeonhee thought they were the perfect girls for the group and thus Miki, Sara, Euna, Reina, Hyejin, Nao and Yeseul became the members of GSOA. Hyejin finally realized her dream and her parents supported her and she could finally live her dream. Personnality Hyejin is a very shy but sympathetic person once people start to know her more, she puts a lot of energy into what she does once she gets passionate about it. She smiles a lot and likes to cheer her friends up and is described as being very funny. When things go wrong she can get very emotional and wants to fix things, she likes helping and always wants to be of use. Appearance Hyejin has a pale complexion, black straight hair with blue highlights and blue eyes. She wears casual and cute styled clothes in the color scheme of blue, maroon, black and white. She likes wearing cute clothes with prints mostly checked prints. Etymology Park (공원 Park) means magnolia tree. Hyejin (혜 Hye) means benefit and (진 Jin) means 'rare '. Songs *Lights (Solo Song) *Moon Dance *Sky Fragments Trivia *Birthplace: Daegu, South Korea. *Member Color: Blue *Favourite Foods: Tteokbokki, samgyeopsal, strawberry cheesecake, spicy chicken ramen, pizza, muffins. *Her favourite artists are BoA, Perfume, Namie Amuro, SNSD, Twice and Happiness. *She loves bunnies and has two white bunnies. *She wears a lot of blue colored clothes. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Main Characters Category:Cute Idols Category:Aikatsu! Wonderful! Category:GSOA Category:Wonder World